


beautiful, beautiful angel

by likeuwuahh



Series: winter break challenge for jihyo [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jihyo decides to take chaeyoung on a hike after being told she can choose what to do on their day off together. chaeyoung wants to shower her with the love she deserves.





	beautiful, beautiful angel

**Author's Note:**

> \- unedited

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Jihyo squints at her girlfriend who’s seated opposite her. There’s a suspicious smirk on her face, corners lifting up just a tad bit. It’s enough for Jihyo to sense that Chaeyoung is contemplating something sneaky.

“Whatever do you mean?” Chaeyoung shrugs nonchalantly. Jihyo looks on as she peeks and moves the order of her cards, shifting them even though there are only four cards there. There’s _something_. Most definitely.

Jihyo tentatively places down three of her coloured nines, changing their selected colour to red. It’s barely there, but she picks up on the gleam of happiness in Chaeyoung’s eyes. She lets out a groan herself when she realises her fate. Chaeyoung puts down three of her cards too and Jihyo already knows she’s about to lose.

Three pick up two cards.

“Uno.” Chaeyoung announces, smirking as she glances up at Jihyo.

“You’re pure evil.” Jihyo collapses against the couch when Chaeyoung puts down that last card, ending the game. She doesn’t remember the last time she’d been able to beat Chaeyoung at this and it always makes her sulk because she’s unaware of _how_ Chaeyoung always gets the good cards. It’s completely unfair.

Chaeyoung simply taps her dimpled cheek, awaiting her reward. Jihyo grumbles, but she’d won fairly. It’s only reasonable for her to give her the prize. She leans over and cups her jaw before pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung’s cheek. It makes her girlfriend smile and Jihyo grumbles at her sassiness but she loves it, regardless of how many times she pulls that one over her.

“Rematch?” Chaeyoung suggests, bringing all the cards together.

“How many kisses are you planning on pulling out of me? You know you’re going to win every single game. You get all the good cards!” Jihyo whines when Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue at her.

“Fine, how about we do something you want to do? It’s our first day off together in a while and I want you to enjoy it. If we continue the way we are, you’re going to be sulking all day.” Chaeyoung’s non-stop teasing earns her a shove and she falls off the stool she’s sitting on.

Jihyo contemplates Chaeyoung’s suggestion for a few moments, considering whether it would be a nice day to leave the house. She’s always preferred drives and traveling and maybe they could take advantage of that today.

“Are you sure you want to leave that on me?” Jihyo raises an eyebrow. “You know I won’t be staying in the house and it’s always nice to stay inside together.”

“Please, when have you ever done anything I haven’t loved? You’re amazing – your plans are reflective of that.” Chaeyoung’s compliment takes Jihyo by surprise.

“Oh, yeah? What about that flower arrangement class I took? You died suffering through the entire thing. I had to go with Mina for the rest of them because you hated them so much.” Jihyo rolls her eyes.

“It wasn’t that I hated them, it was just that I had more fun watching you make them. You have the most adorable smile when you do something you love. I like capturing those beautiful moments when you’re immersed in the activities you choose yourself. That’s why you should choose what we’re going to do today.” Chaeyoung justifies herself. Jihyo kisses her tenderly moments after, showering her with the love and gratitude overflowing in her heart.

“Then get ready, we’re going hiking.” Jihyo tugs on Chaeyoung’s nose as she pulls her girlfriend up. She’s surprised to find that there’s no argument on Chaeyoung’s end, who only nods in excitement instead. She’s really taking the whole Jihyo-focused-day seriously and the thought is enough to melt Jihyo’s heart and her entire being. Chaeyoung is the sweetest girlfriend anyone to have and Jihyo is lucky to be the one granted with the blessing to have her in her life. Well, despite the whole teasing thing, of course.

In twenty minutes, Chaeyoung is ready _before_ Jihyo is, waiting by the door. Jihyo is hearing the continuous calls from the entrance and she’s doing her best to finish too, grabbing her jacket and running out of the room. Chaeyoung is standing there with her hand on her hips, shaking her head at Jihyo when she slips on her shoes in a hurry. Jihyo notices the camera hanging off her neck and smiles, glad that she’ll be enjoying the hike to some extent, at least. She can’t help but worry if she’s going to be okay being out like this on a day where they could’ve stayed inside and spent the entire day playing Uno and lazing around.

“You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?” Chaeyoung taps Jihyo’s nose. “I’ll tell you a thousand times and more that every moment I spend with you, I cherish. Even if it has to be every day.”

Jihyo’s eyes water as soon as Chaeyoung taps her nose because of course, she knows where her mind drifts off too. Of course, Chaeyoung always knows what to say when she’s doubting herself and the love they share.

“I love you.” Jihyo declares, groaning when Chaeyoung tries to kiss her tears away.

“I love you too.” Chaeyoung tugs on Jihyo’s hand as they exit their house.

There’s something about Chaeyoung and her camera and the passion she has for capturing the essence of life. Jihyo is walking behind her as she takes her time to take pictures on their walk through the hike. She pauses when Chaeyoung does, feeling like she’s about to be caught staring at her girlfriend – which isn’t really a bad thing, but Chaeyoung loves teasing her about _everything_. She won’t escape this teasing either.

“Are you staring at my butt?” Chaeyoung basks in the blush spreading across Jihyo’s cheeks.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be staring at your butt?” Jihyo rolls her eyes when Chaeyoung giggles. She holds out her hand and Jihyo catches up to her, intertwining their hands together. Jihyo nudges her when Chaeyoung pulls her too close but her girlfriend doesn’t pay mind to it and continues to glue herself to Jihyo’s side as they continue to trek through the track.

“I knew you loved me for my butt.” Chaeyoung clucks her tongue. Jihyo know she’s trying to get a rise out of her but she hip bumps her instead.

They’re swinging hands now – Chaeyoung’s the one who stared it. The peacefulness of walking through the greenery is calming to them both even when neither of them are making conversation. Of course, Chaeyoung makes Jihyo stop in ten or so places to take a thousand more pictures of her, as well as a few selfies here and there. At least half of those would include her leaning against a tree because Chaeyoung points to them and then proceeds to scream about how pretty they are. And every time, she makes sure to focus on how Jihyo being in the picture will make it absolutely gorgeous. Chaeyoung claims it’s something about Jihyo being her muse, however, Jihyo is well aware that it’s more of her sweet-talking nature.

When they reach the end of the hike, Jihyo chuckles upon seeing Chaeyoung’s sparkling eyes that are filled with wonder. She’s glad that the sight is worth it, at least after the strenuous walk that’s clearly taken a toll on the two of them.

“Do you think we can jump under?” Chaeyoung’s being mischievous again but before Jihyo can stop her, she bolts away from her, dropping the camera by her feet.

She stops right at the edge of the grass, turning around to face Jihyo before jumping on a rock in the water. Jihyo is holding her breath, hoping to god that her girlfriend isn’t about to slip and hurt herself because she’s acting on impulse. Chaeyoung leans over to run her hand under the water and Jihyo takes a moment to herself, in awe of the beauty in the form of her girlfriend. She picks up Chaeyoung’s camera and looks into the lens. As she takes a series of photos, she’s thrilled with their outcome. Jihyo understands why Chaeyoung loves taking photos so much, especially when the subject is _so_ beautiful.

“Are you really not going to join me? It’s really refreshing?” Chaeyoung calls out from where she’s standing.

Jihyo crosses her arms and glares at Chaeyoung. Maybe she’s tempted, maybe she’s not. She doesn’t want to risk slipping into the water when they have no change of clothes with them. Perhaps she should’ve thought ahead and grabbed something extra. Why had she not considered this factor when she’d chosen this track to walk through? Of course, Chaeyoung would be the one to run under the water. She chastises herself for her lack of foresight and sighs in defeat. Chaeyoung is still looking hopeful near the waterfall and when has Jihyo ever had the heart to deny her of what she wants?

She rolls her eyes when Chaeyoung cheers as she slips off her jacket and rolls up her jeans. Jihyo keeps it by the camera and walks towards the set of rocks that lead up to the waterfall. Chaeyoung is on the second rock, waiting patiently for Jihyo and offering a hand to help her come forward. She slips her shaky hand through Chaeyoung’s, who immediately grips it tightly and guides her forward. Jihyo calms down significantly in the hands of her girlfriend. She’s receiving constant praise for every step and she’s momentarily tempted to push Chaeyoung in the water instead.

“Am I learning to walk? I know you’re enjoying this too much.” Jihyo huffs when Chaeyoung winks at her.

“I like you relying on me.” Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue.

Jihyo squeals when they reach the last rock because she feels the sprays of water on her face. Chaeyoung is holding onto her firmly, hands resting on her waist now. The water is different from Jihyo expects. It’s cold but it’s refreshing; she’s glad she listened to Chaeyoung to come forward. She raises her hand and lets the water cascade over it, loving the feel of it under her fingertips. There’s a barely-there kiss placed at the back of her neck and Jihyo shudders from the affection. Chaeyoung nuzzles her nose against Jihyo’s neck as she continues to keep her hands under the water. Jihyo knows she’s looking at her, instead of the waterfall.

“What?” Jihyo mumbles. “You’re staring.”

“Oh? I was appreciating the art. You know I love beauty.” Chaeyoung compliments easily.

“Shush. The waterfall is beautiful. Thank you for telling me to come. I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to ever do this alone. I’m glad I’m here with you.” Jihyo confesses, heart on her sleeve.

Chaeyoung taps her waist and turns her around slowly and carefully. Jihyo isn’t looking at her but as always, Chaeyoung lifts her face by her chin to lock eyes. “You are beautiful. So, so beautiful. The beauty you have has no bounds.”

There’s are soft kisses pressed against Jihyo’s forehead and her eyes.

“You stand out in your own way. You’re a hidden treasure that I am grateful to have found.” She pauses for a moment. “You know what, you’re incredibly alike to this waterfall right here. Mesmerizing and stunning from afar and up close.” Chaeyoung continues to shower the compliments that Jihyo deserves.

She’s still right there, kissing Jihyo’s chin and her nose.

“I love you in your entirety – your whole being. No matter how many times you deny being beautiful, I will be there to remind you that _you are_.” Chaeyoung leans her forehead against Jihyo’s.

Jihyo feels overwhelmed by the amount of love Chaeyoung pours onto her. Chaeyoung’s patience with her leaves her speechless. Her constant words of appreciation and proclamations of love makes her heart flutter every time. The reassurances and the comfort – Jihyo knows there’s so much love in Chaeyoung’s heart for her. She just hopes she can express her love for Chaeyoung too.

With that thought in mind, Jihyo leans in to kiss her.

It’s soft, it’s gentle.

It’s beautiful.

They’re beautiful – their love is beautiful.

Imperfections and all.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter :D


End file.
